You're my wonderwall
by Itconsumesme
Summary: I see her sitting on the fire escape again, drinking and smoking away the night. Sometimes I want her to see me, to know that I am here, to know that I still care. QUINNTANA :) An AU story.


**Hello everyone. This is one of my first stories so bear with me, please.**

**I hope you like it and can give me some constructive criticism.**

**My other story 'When we were one' is unfortunately still on hiatus but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**I don't own Glee, if I did many things would be different**.

Present time (New York)

The sun is coming up, letting you know that you spent another night sitting here on your fire escape instead of sleeping. Thinking about the mess you made out of your life. Asking yourself if her life became just as empty as yours or if she's having the time of her life. You don't know what would make this more bearable, since you always thought love was about doing everything in your power to make that other person happy, even if that means finding happiness without you. But the thought of her not missing you, not craving you, makes that heart of yours not wanting to beat anymore.

I see her sitting on the fire escape again, drinking and smoking away the night. Sometimes I want her to see me, to know that I am here, to know that I still care.

But I hate her for making me fall in love with her. And then I think about the two years we shared. Without her I would have never known that I am capable of loving someone else than me. Without her I would have never known what it feels like to be loved. And I am grateful for that.

Two and a half years ago (New York)

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked me while making sure that our apartment looked perfect. Well, as perfect as that shit hole could look. But Rachel actually managed to make it look nice and comfy. "Getting the drinks for tonight", I tell her and grab my jacket.

"Santana! I told you weeks ago that you were responsible for the drinks. They're gonna be here in 20 minutes and I wanted to serve the appetizer in 25 minutes and now my whole schedule is ruined and I -"

While it was one one of my favourite free time activity to rile Rachel up, I did feel a little guilty forgetting that I was supposed to get the drinks for tonight. But everyone forgets something in a while and I wasn't exactly looking forward to the big reunion of Berry and her friends. Considering they were Rachels friends from high school, made me a cringe a little because they were probably just as shrill and crazy as her. At least I managed to help her not look like a bad dressed elf anymore.

"Ok, Berry stop right there. I'll be back in fifteen and they're probably late anyway so your precious schedule won't be ruined." I rushed to the door before she could start another tirade about how she couldn't understand that someone could be this irresponsible which would lead her accusing me of being an emotional mess, and how I should call my parents and then we wouldn't have any drinks at all cause I'd have to strangle her.

The door was almost closed when she came up behind me.

"Oh, Oh Santana wait. Remember Quinn loves herself a good Hugo so buy a few bottles of that."

Who the hell drinks Hugo? If Rachels description of that Quinn chick was right then she was some white snob who grew up in the suburbs and is daddy's little angel. But Berry talked about her like she was some gooddess. Apparently Quinn was the 'Queen Bee' at their high school and used to bully the kinds of Rachel Berry and her friends but then got nicer when she joined their school choir and became friends with Rachel.

And then there was Kurt, who sounded a lot like a gay Madonna from what Rachel told her.

Ok, I know I'm too late and if Rachels friends are already there she's gonna kill me later so let's just hope their plane didn't arrive on time.

And maybe I shouldn't have bought like 10 bottles of that Hugo stuff just for the hell of it, cause my arms are probably never gonna be their regular size again.

I have to knock with my head on our door cause I'm way too lazy to put the bags down and look for my key. After some time that felt like forever a flushed looked Rachel opened the door.

"Thank god Berry. My arms are gonna fall off every moment." I put the bags on the table and take off my jacket.

"Santana, did you buy everything in that store? You know we're still going to Callbanks tonight, right," she asked me while trying to put as many bottles in the fridge as possible.

"I was just being considerate, Berry. So your beloved Quinn isn't gonna die of thirst. And now I really need to pee. Carrying that much fluid made my bladder go wild."

I turn around and see one bemused looking guy in front of me. He's got way too much glitter on his clothes and his hair looks so fabulous it even gets me a tiny bit jealous and I know that my hair is to die for but overall he looks nice.

"You must be Kurt. I'm Santana. Hi," I shake his hand and dear lord I need to ask him what my lotion be uses, cause there's no way it's gotton that soft without any.

"Yes I'm Kurt. It's really nice to finally meet the famous Santana. Rachel couldn't shut up about you and that she 'really hopes all of us are gonna get along and have a blast together this weekend'," he air quotes.

"Oh you shush, Kurt Hummel!" Rachel tells him while I laugh about his joke.

"Rach, you're room looks really great." A voice comes out of Rachels room.

And suddenly it feels like I lost the ability to breath because out of it comes the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.

She comes up to me and holds out her hand. "Hi. I'm Quinn."

And I am in love.

**So, how did you like the first chapter?**


End file.
